narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mao Shin
Mao Shin is the member of Shin-Lin Clan residing on the eastern continent of Naruto World. She, just like all of her siblings and clan members, belongs to the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), which is located in Land of Dark Forests on the eastern continent. In Shin-Lin Siblings Team, She's the sixth born after Lao Shin, Shao Lin, Nao Lin, Tao Shin and Gao Shin. Mao belongs to Naruto Uzumaki's elder children's generation. She's one year older than Naruto and his friends. She appears in FanFiction book series Gaara's Romance written by Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8. She is one of the main characters of the first volume of the series, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance)https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto. While her eldest sister, Lao Shin, is the inheritor and wielder of Sacred Spirit, Diyuma, Mao is the vessel of its Orange Spirit part, which Lao gave her in order to resurrect her from death she suffered during the destruction of their village, the Hidden Fir (Mominokigakure). In Shin-Lin Siblings Team's three-man sub-squads Mao belongs to the squad of 'Three Shin Sisters', which, apart from her, includes her two years older sister, Tao Shin, and one year older sister, Gao Shin. Background Mao was only 2 years old when the Village Hidden in the Fir (Mominokigakure) was attacked and destroyed by Akuno Hei. All of the Shin-Lin siblings were severely wounded, and two of them - Mao and her older brother, Nao Lin, even died. Lao Shin, the minute she inherited Diyuma spirit from her dying father, dispatched the spirit's parts in her siblings, in order to resurrect Nao and Mao and heal the others. However, Nao's body was decapitated, so his resurrection didn't go very well - due to Lao's inexperience in using her new powers correctly, he became an eagle-headed human-beast. As for Mao, her body wasn't torn apart, so she resurrected normally, but abnormal thing still happened to her - as she was too young when she died from Akuno's Black Energy powers, when she was brought back to life, she still maintained her connection with the Spirit World. Because of this, the Orange Spirit part of Diyuma, which was the spirit of death, chose her as its vessel. Since then, Mao could often contact the dead souls which had reached the Spirit World, and could speak with them, sometimes even mumbling things aloud, which grew fear in others towards her. People considered her strange. Only siblings used to respect her, love her and hug her as before. Others were afraid to approach her. Because of her ability to be connected with the Spirit World, dark aura grew around her, so whenever she found herself near other people, these latter would avoid her, feeling scared. But nevertheless, Mao had a really kind personality. She was actually the kindest and the most innocent among her siblings, not really enjoying conflicts. Personality Mao was kind and loving child, always caring for her siblings. She respected both people and spirits (or souls). Mao always trained hard in order to improve her skills. She was never lazy. She never gave up, always striving to become a better and stronger person. Mao loved meditating and contacting souls via mind. At her young years she had to go through trance in order to hear the souls, but afterwards, when she perfected her skills (in her teen years), she could just close her eyes and directly speak with the desirable soul. Then, in her twenties, she didn't even need to close eyes anymore, just to concentrate, and in her thirties she could speak with souls via mind at any time, without losing focus in the Physical World at the same time. She achieved this great progress due to her strong will, perseverance and hard work. Mao is a friendly, subtle and soft individual, unlike her other sisters. She detests fights and conflicts, and tries to sort everything out in a diplomatic way. However, if it doesn't work out, she goes on extreme measures, calling her soul friends to aid her in battles. Mao is pretty obstinate. Once she sets her mind onto something, no one can stop her. Mao isn't too emotional, but she loves expressing kind and soft emotions - she enjoys hugging people. She cannot go without hugs. If a person refuses to hug her, it makes her sad. But she loves hugging only the people close to her, to exchange warmth. Up to her twenties, Mao is often somewhat shy. She sometimes has hard time expressing her feelings properly. She often blushes or abashes while speaking. Her brothers consider it lovely, especially her closest sibling, Shao Lin, who often caresses her and calls her cute nicknames, such as MaoMao, Kitty Lady, or Little Kitty, which she really enjoys. Mao is always ready to help everyone in need, especially her beloved siblings and her soul friends. In her thirties, Mao's personality slightly changes - she becomes bolder and isn't anymore shy to express her thoughts, emotions or opinions. She establishes direct mind contact with the Spirit World, being able to communicate with her soul friends via mind at any time she wishes, without losing focus in Physical World meanwhile. Thus, after rebuilding the Hidden Fir Village together with her siblings, Mao becomes the Elder Nun of Mominoki Forest Spirits Temple, the great temple of monks and nuns who communicate with fir forest spirits and tell the villagers their will. As the Elder Nun, Mao is the leader of all monks and nuns, and the mistress of the temple. There she often meditates and spreads her teachings. But still, even in adulthood (in her thirties) Mao remains a kind and soft woman, who is always ready to help everyone in need, especially her siblings, nephews and nieces, friends, and fellow villagers. She is one of the most favourite aunt of her nephews and nieces, who often refer to her with Shao's nicknames - Auntie Kitty, Kitty Lady, etc. Mao loves children a lot and enjoys their company. Appearance Mao is a lovely, beautiful girl with pitch black long hair tied in long twin-tails. She has charming hazel eyes which have the colour of honey (just like the eyes of her one year older sister, Gao Shin). Up to her twenties Mao often wears a fringe. Her skin is pale, indicating her noble blood of ancient Lin Clan. Mao is the tallest among her sisters. In The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) FanFic book, Mao wears a black ninja suit, black boots, orange-gemmed golden rings on ring-fingers, and an orange cloak. She wears her ninja tool bag on her thigh. She often carries a little orange to brown fan, which she uses to hide her face while being embarrassed or shy, hide her mouth in order to exchange words with souls and not frighten people meanwhile, or just to fan her face when feeling nervous. These habits somewhat make Mao more womanly than her other sisters, especially older ones. In her thirties Mao is still the tallest among her sisters, and looks really mature and wise. She still has her long twin-tails, which do not seem childish anymore, but instead, beautify her a lot. She is dressed in orange robes and wears orange to brown headger of the Elder Monk (or Nun). She still has her orange to brown fan as an attribute of a spiritual lady. In her thirties Mao doesn't anymore wear a fringe, but has her forehead uncovered, with a yellow dot in the middle, indicating on her connection with the Spirit World which is governed by the yellow Sacred Spirit (Diyuma spirit is its central part which came down to earth and merged with humans (the Lin Clan, and Shin-Lin Clan afterwards)). Abilities Unlike her other siblings and clan members, Mao doesn't really have specific chakra natures or even Ninjutsu. The only types of chakra techniques she possesses are Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin-Yang Release, and the only jutsu she has is the specific type of Summoning Jutsu, which she mixes with her Soul Energy powers and uses her ultimate and only technique, Summoning Death Jutsu. Mao also uses her Orange Spirit energy in order to mix her powers with her siblings' ones and help Lao Shin revive Diyuma (the technique is called 'Diyuma Activation Combo', and serves to merge different spirit parts of the siblings in order to recreate initial yellow Diyuma). Mao has normal Summoning Jutsu as well, but she rarely uses it. Other than this, Mao, as said, has no Ninjutsu powers. She has no Genjutsu skills either. However, she is very skilled at Taijutsu, which she developed in order to use alongside her Summoning Death Jutsu whenever needed. By this description, it may seem that Mao is the weakest among her siblings. But in fact, one of the strongest of her siblings, Shao Lin, actually told her that, if they exclude Lao Shin, Mao will turn out to be the strongest of the Shin-Lin siblings. Later, in The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1), Sasuke also certifies that Mao is actually really powerful, because she has the special technique no one else possesses - Summoning Death Jutsu. Chakra and Physical Prowess Mao possesses large chakra stamina, and is physically the strongest among her siblings, possessing amazing skills of Taijutsu. She can actually open Eight Inner Gates, just like Leaf shinobi Taijutsu experts - Might Guy and Rock Lee, and what's more - she does not die or drain when opening her eighth gate! It is because Mao, alongside her chakra, possesses also Soul Energy just like all other eastern ninjas, and also, she is the vessel of powerful Orange Spirit part of Diyuma. This part itself corresponds to soul's death, so, as its vessel, Mao never dies. Thus, even after activating the eighth gate, Mao maintains her vitality and full health, only, feels a little tired after using this power. Summoning Death Jutsu and Soul Energy Mao, as said, possesses Soul Energy like a real eastern ninja. She uses this energy to merge it with her yin and yang chakra, in order to activate her highest technique - Summoning Death Jutsu. Summoning Death Jutsu is the highest form of Summoning Jutsu, activated only when Soul Energy is mixed with chakra powers. It allows the castor to recall the dead souls from the afterlife and revive them in their physical forms for a certain period of time. At its low level, Summoning Death Jutsu allows the castor only to revive the souls which the castor has met in the Physical World in time when they were still alive, and still remembers them. At its middle level, summoning can be done even when the castor doesn't remember how the dead person looked like while they were alive, but knows their name. At its highest level, Summoning Death Jutsu allows the castor to summon any soul, even if they never knew them in Physical World, and have only heard their name. Up to her twenties, Mao had developed her Summoning Death Jutsu at its middle level. In her thirties she already has mastered it at its highest level. During Summoning Death Jutsu, when the soul is revived, they acquire physical flesh out of nothing, and they wear such clothing and hairstyle as the castor has imagined them during the summoning ritual. Mao's guardian soul is Itachi Uchiha, whom, as it is told in The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1), Mao met when she and her siblings were already on the western continent, and Itachi was still the member of Akatsuki. According to Mao's words, at first Mao and Itachi had a battle, in which Mao lost, as her Summoning Death Jutsu wasn't developed at that time. But Itachi, knowing that Mao was no enemy to him, and that he didn't need her dead, spared her life, but Mao, as she had suffered a conflict with her squad mates, big sisters - Tao Shin and Gao Shin, - asked Itachi to let her accompany him until he met his teammate. Itachi at first was surprised, but then he let her walk alongside him. They talked about their siblings and found out they had the thing in common - they both loved their siblings unconditionally. Thus, Mao asked Itachi why wouldn't he return to his brother. Itachi told her everything he had done, and how he wanted his brother to be his judge. Mao then asked Itachi that, if he ever died, he would give her permission to summon him from afterlife time to time, when she needed help. Itachi accepted her request and gave her a promise. After Itachi died, his soul went into afterlife. But he wasn't able to contact Mao as very soon he was summoned back via Reanimation Jutsu (at the time of Fourth Shinobi World War). However, when he broke the jutsu, his soul was freed and it flew back to the afterlife. There, Itachi recalled Mao's request and contacted her. They formed a contract and thus, Itachi became one of the summoning souls in Mao's arsenal, and pretty soon, her guardian soul. In The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1), Mao summoned Itachi and he and Sasuke had a brotherly reunion. After that, Sasuke admitted that Mao was more powerful than she imagined, because she could summon Itachi and other strong souls. In her thirties, Mao was able to summon her parents' souls as well, and then she formed contracts also with previous wielders of Diyuma and legendary Shin-Lin Clan members, adding all of them to her summoning souls' group. The souls summoned by Summoning Death Jutsu can perform any technique they had in their arsenal when they were still alive, but, other than that, they're also given their special new techniques, because they acquire also Soul Energy when revived. The ultimate technique is called 'Sacred Spirit Energy: Talisman". It works for every soul differently - when activating it, the soul should cry out its name, then add the word 'talisman' and then name its summoning ninja animal it used when it was still alive, e. g. when Itachi Uchiha activated this power, it was called 'Sacred Spirit Energy: Itachi Uchiha Talisman of White Raven'. Every talisman is white, so the ninja animals acquire the adjective 'white' when the power is activated. This power allows the souls to turn into their ninja animals and perform strong soul energy attacks. However, to activate this power, the souls' summoner's energy should be at its peak. Other than Summoning Death Jutsu, Mao can use normal Summoning Jutsu as well, her ninja animals being cats. Trivia *'Mao's name, 猫 (Māo) actually means 'cat' in Mandarin Chinese. That is where Shao Lin's nicknames - Little Kitty, Kitty Lady, - come from. '*'The author let Mao Shin be able to summon Itachi from the afterlife because Itachi was one of her favourite Naruto characters and she really wanted to see him in action again, working with adult Sasuke. '*'Mao Shin is the lastly created Shin-Lin sibling by the author. '*'Mao's adulthood appearance was inspired by the one of Mito Uzumaki's. '*'Mao has the closest relationship with Shao Lin among her siblings, and they both are sort of dark shamans. Quotes '*(To Gaara) "Some people don't do their duty, so whoever does, must receive gratitude." (The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 6: Little Mommy). *'(To Shao Lin) ''You know how sisters think of me, as of dead weight... I don't want to be treated like that anymore! I don't want to be ditched or separated! I am full member of Shin-Lin clan, just like all of you! The fact that I don't have particular Ninjutsu style to work with during battle, doesn't mean I cannot be respected!" ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 14: Summoning Death Jutsu). *'(To Sasuke) ''"Itachi and I have met when we were younger, and Itachi was still the member of the Akatsuki. We fought with each other, but then, as he saw I was weaker than him, and furthermore, wasn't really a true enemy to him, he spared me. As at that moment I had run away from my sisters, Tao and Gao, my team, who had bullied me, I asked Itachi to take me with him. Seeing my troubles, Itachi decided to take me along. So we walked together for some time, and he told me about his younger brother, whom he cared about a lot. I told him then about the unbreakable bonds my siblings and I shared. We found out we had that feature in common - we fought for our siblings desperately, and for the salvation of our loved ones. So, Itachi and I became close friends since then. He's my best friend now". ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 14: Summoning Death Jutsu). *'(To Summoned Itachi) ''"Please, give me a hug before you leave." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 14: Summoning Death Jutsu).